1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector and more particularly to an in-line coaxial cable connector capable of connecting together two flush cut cables suitable for use in radio and video signal transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently there are numerous connectors which enable two coaxial connectors to be spliced together. However, these connectors require the cable to be cut such that the insulating cover is cut back to expose the woven metallic sheath. Additionally, the cable must be cut such that the internal wire conductor extends beyond the remaining portion of the cable to contact a female receptive portion of the cable. This cutting requires the skill of an experienced cable layer and often a cut is made too deep or all the way through the cable. Such an improper cut will require an additional cut thus shortening the length of the cable and wasting the portion which was improperly severed. This type of cutting takes an additional amount of time when attempting to splice together two coaxial cables.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,392 discloses a coaxial cable splice connector comprising outer conductor shells to make contact with the woven metallic sheath of each cable and an inner conductor bore to make contact with the central wire conductor of each cable. However, the cables to be spliced in U.S. '392 must first be cut to peel back the outer insulator member and expose the woven metallic sheath. Additionally, the cable must be cut such that the inner wire conductors extends past the remaining portion of the cable to engage the inner conductor bore.
There is a need to enable two coaxial cables to be spliced together in-line which requires ease of assembly and simple cut of the cables to be spliced without any reduction in the quality of radio or video reception. The present invention attempts to remedy the drawbacks of the prior art and provide a simpler, less expensive device which is easier to assemble and maintains the quality of radio and video reception.